Espeon y umbreon
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Una historia de espeon y umbreon de pokemon


Despertó de nuevo con ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y por más que quería ver el futuro lo único que lograba ver era una mancha negra que le producía una especie de paz interior, algo que estaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba cansada de ser perseguida por los pokémon del bosque, algunas veces lo dejaba pasar, pero otras se veía obligada a luchar, como sea no era momento de pensar en lo que sabía era seguro le esperaba afuera de su madriguera, se levantó y estiró sus patas traseras y se dispuso a buscar algo para comer...

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del bosque, se encontraba umbreon despertando, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se había extraviado, él era uno de los pokémon más fuertes de toda la región, su entrenador tenía un gimnasio pokémon donde ninguno de los adversarios jamás pudo derrotarlos, hasta que llegó sevástian, desde un principio le dió mala espina, trataba a sus pokémon como si fueran objetos desechables, cuando lucharon no tuvo piedad y orilló a sus pokémon hasta el límite, y los hubiera lastimado de gravedad si no fuese por su entrenador que detuvo la batalla y llevó a los pokémon al centro pokémon más cercano donde por suerte los curaron, su entrenador lo acusó con las autoridades y lo arrestaron, pero en muy poco tiempo logró escapar de prisión y tomó venganza por lo ocurrido y una noche incendió el gimnasio de su entrenador y lo devastó todo, el muy listo trató de robarlo pero el escapó, sevástian envió a sus houndoom a perseguirlo, lo atacaron en una emboscada y le habían herido pero el corrió y corrió toda la noche hasta que llegó al bosque y ahí los houndoom le perdieron el rastro, por suerte se había encontrado a una eevee generosa que lo dejó vivir en su cueva, ella lo curó y lo cuidó todo el tiempo hasta que se recuperó, tiempo después se enteró que su entrenador había muerto en el incendio salvando la vida de los pokémon, ese fue un golpe muy duro para él pero logró salir adelante, sin embargo los pokémon del bosque no lo querían allí, decían que era un forastero y por eso no merecía tal trato de ellos, la eevee lo defendió a capa y espada hasta que en un paseo los emboscaron, él la defendió lo mejor que pudo pero los pokémon lo atacaron todos a la ves y no pudo defenderla, en la batalla ella había muerto, siempre se preguntaba ¿por qué?, ¿por qué todo aquel que le importaba terminaba así?, primero su entrenador y luego ella, después de eso se convirtió en el "lobo solitario" y para no ocasionar más problemas dejó la cueva y se fue a la parte mas solitaria del bosque y lo convirtió en su nuevo hogar, pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado, ahora estaba el sólo y no necesitaba de nadie más, se levantó perezosamente y salió de su cueva en busca de alimento...

Mientras tanto espeon se encontraba comiendo una moras cuando a lo lejos escuchó un ladrido, con ayuda de su clarividencia vió como dos houndooms se acercaban a ella, le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera houndooms en el bosque, ya que ella nunca se había topado con uno en toda su vida, en menos de lo que esperaba los houndoom estaban enfrente de ella listos para atacarla

Houndoom 1: Valla, valla ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Houndoom 2: Una espeon

Espeon: No les tengo miedo (en posición de batalla)

Houndoom 2: Oh que miedo una espeon nos quiere atacar (sarcasmo)

Houndoom 1: Por favor que alguien nos ayude (sarcasmo)

Espeon: Ya verán

Espeon los atacó con sus poderes psíquicos pero no les afectaron

Espeon: Pero que

Houndoom 1: Tonta tus ataques no nos afectan

Espeon: O no

Houndoom 2: ¡TRAS ELLA!

Los houndooms se lanzaron hacia ella pero espeon fue más rápida y los esquivó, salió corriendo sin saber hacía donde se dirigía, los houndooms le venían pisando los talones

Espeon: ¡AYUDA!

Por esos lugares se encontraba umbreon quien escuchó el grito de espeon

?: ¡AYUDA!

Umbreon: Hmpp

Cerca de él, umbreon divisó a una espeon huyendo de unos houndooms

Umbreon: ¿Por qué no los ataca y ya?

Umbreon fue testigo de la persecución de espeon, pero sus ojos captaron como uno de los houndooms la atacó por detrás con su fuego, la espeon cayó tendida en el piso, al ver esa escena corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta interponerse en la escena, espeon jamás se esperó ese ataque por parte de los houndooms, estaba acabada cuando de repente de entre los árboles una mancha negra salió y se puso enfrente de ella, ¡ERA EL UMBREON!, varias veces lo había oído nombrar pero jamás pensó que fuera verdad, estaba impactada por su presencia, pero no se sentía temerosa se sentía rara, como si por fin los desprecios y las batallas se hubieran acabado y viniera una era de tranquilidad que tanto había anhelado

Houndoom 2: Tú

Houndoom 1: Eres aquel umbreon que se nos escabulló hace algún tiempo

Umbreon: Largo de aquí

Umbreon los atacó con su ataque pesadilla, al instante los houndooms cayeron al piso temblando por el efecto producido, si bien el nombre de su ataque lo decía todo, umbreon volteó a ver a espeon quien se encontraba lastimada

Umbreon: ¿Te dañaron mucho?

Espeon: El fuego quemó parte de mi espalda y mis patas traseras

Umbreon la observó analizando su estado y llegando a una conclusión

Umbreon: Estarás bien (despreocupado)

Espeon: ¿Me vas a abandonar en el estado en el estoy?

Umbreon: Sobrevivirás (dándole la espalda para marcharse)

Espeon: ¡Espera no te vayas!

Esa voz pidiéndole ayuda le hiso parar en seco, se dió la vuelta y vió a espeon ahí tendida en el suelo y recapacitó sobre su decisión de dejarla abandonada

Umbreon: ¿Puedes moverte?

Espeon: No mucho

Umbreon: Huuu... sube a mi espalda

Umbreon se recostó al lado de espeon quien con mucho cuidado se subió a su espalda

Umbreon: Te llevaré a mi cueva

Espeon:... Gracias...

Umbreon se sonrojó al oír esas palabras salir de su boca y emprendió el viaje hacia su cueva, al llegar se dentro en ésta y caminó unos cuantos metros más y se encontró en su hogar, estaba tal y como lo había dejado, enfrente de él una fogata, del lado izquierdo cerca de la fogata estaba una cama compuesta de paja y algunas hojas, se dirigió hacia su cama y con mucho cuidado colocó a espeon en esta

Umbreon: ¿Todavía te duele mucho?

Espeon: Si...

Umbreon: Espera aquí

Umbreon salió de la cueva dejando a espeon sola

Espeon: _Valla, para ser una cueva es muy acogedora_

En cuestión de segundos umbreon apareció enfrente de ella con una rama en su boca que colocó cerca de ella

Umbreon: Come estas moras para recuperarte rápido

Sin dudarlo espeon consumió todas las moras que pudo pero de pronto sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía muchas ganas de dormir

Espeon: ¿Qué... que me hiciste?

Umbreon: No te preocupes es sólo un efecto secundario

Espeon: Pero

Umbreon: Shhhhh... duerme

En cuestión de minutos espeon cayó dormida, umbreon la observó en silencio, se veía tan pacifica, parecía que no le podía hacer daño ni a una mosca

Umbreon: _Se ve tan hermosa_

Umbreon se sorprendió de haber pensado algo así, él nunca daba a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo con ella se sentía de lo más natural, sentía que con ella no tenía que haber máscaras de por medio, tal vez... por primera vez se sentía... Enamorado, no, era imposible que él se llegase a enamorar de una criatura como ella, con esos pensamientos se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente umbreon se despertó y estiró perezosamente su cuerpo pero entonces algo llamó su atención, había alguien más en su cueva, de inmediato se colocó en modo de ataque, miró su entorno y entonces descubrió que la criatura que detectaba se trataba de espeon, se relajó y se acercó a donde espeon dormía, la observó en silencio viendo su cara angelical que le robó un suspiro

Umbreon: _Espera espera, ¿tú suspirando por alguien?_

Esos pensamientos lo sorprendieron, ¿él había suspirado por ella?, ¿pero cómo?

Umbreon: _Pues con la boca_

**Genius**..., lo que no se explicaba era el porqué de eso, ¿acaso en verdad estaba sintiendo algo por ella?, umbreon le hecho un último vistazo a espeon antes de salir en busca de alimento. Mientras tanto espeon despertó sintiéndose mejor, valla que esas moras le habían sanado sus heridas pero aun no podía atacar, se sentía tan vulnerable, un sonido en la entrada de la cueva la alertó, con cuidado de no lastimarse espeon caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de la cueva, con cautela miró hacia el exterior y no vió nada, salió de la cueva y miró su entorno, nada perecía extraño, todo estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez por la hora que era, convencida de lo que había visto se dispuso a entrar a la cueva cuando escuchó un ruido tras unos arbustos, miró en dirección de estos y se acercó lentamente, con desconfianza acercó su cara al arbusto

Umbreon: ¡Cuidado espeon!

Espeon se sobre saltó al escuchar la voz de umbreon detrás de ella, al mirar en dirección a umbreon este saltó desde su posición y se interpuso entre ella y el arbusto, de la nada unos pidgeottos los rodearon, umbreon protegió a espeon poniéndola detrás de él, umbreon estaba a punto de atacar cuando de repente unos rayos cayeron cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, los pidgeottos volaron asustados por el estruendoso ruido perdiéndose en el cielo

Espeon: ¿Qué fue eso?

Umbreon: Un rayo, parece que va a llover

Espeon: Eso creo

Umbreon: ¿Estas bien?, ¿no te pasó nada?

Espeon: Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Umbreon se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de espeon, la verdad quería protegerla no sólo por el hecho de que estaba herida, sino porque sentía el deber de hacerlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la esperada lluvia, él y espeon entraron en la cueva, refugiándose de la lluvia

Espeon: ¿Y dónde estabas?

Umbreon: Buscando algo para comer

Espeon: ¿Y qué encontraste?

Umbreon: Nada, todo lo que había recolectado lo deje en el bosque por venir a protegerte

Umbreon se dió cuenta de sus palabras al ver como espeon lo miraba sonrojada

Umbreon: Quiero decir... emm...protegerte ya que tu estas herida

Espeon: O... era por eso

Por alguna razón se sentía decepcionada al saber que el sólo la protegía por el hecho de estar herida

Umbreon: ¿Y cómo esta tus heridas?

Espeon: E... bien ya están mejorando

Umbreon: ¿Puedo revisarte?

Espeon: S-i...

Umbreon se acercó a espeon y revisó sus heridas, parecía que estaban sanando muy rápido gracias a las moras que le había dado

Umbreon: Parece que ya estas mejor, en dos días estarás completamente nueva

Sin poder evitarlo umbreon rosó ligeramente la espalda de espeon con su pata causando que espeon se estremeciera

Umbreon: Lo...lo siento ¿ te lastime? (sentándose en frente de ella)

Espeon: No… Sólo que no me lo esperé de tu parte

Ambos estaban sonrojados y miraron hacia otra dirección

Umbreon pov

Umbreon: _¿Por qué lo ice?, ¿por qué no puedo evitar el acercarme a ella?_

Fin umbreon pov

Espeon pov

_Espeon: Jamás me lo esperé de su parte... pero... me gustó_

Fin espeon pov

Una brisa fresca se coló por la entrada de la cueva haciendo que espeon se estremeciera, umbreon no pasó por alto ese hecho

Umbreon: ¿Tienes frio?

Espeon: Un poco

Umbreon: Ven

Umbreon guió a espeon hasta su cama, se recostó el primero y después le indicó a espeon que se recostara al lado de él, espeon obedeció y se recostó al lado de umbreon, umbreon la cubrió con su cola y la abrigó con su cuerpo

Espeon: Gracias

Espeon se durmió cerca de umbreon, él se sonrojo por el agradecimiento de ella y la observó dormir, umbreon descendió su cabeza y lambió la frente de espeon susurrando un "buenas noches", y se recostó muy cerca de espeon, si , lo aceptaba, no sabía no como ni cuando cayó en las redes del amor pero de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería salir de ellas, y por fin lo aceptaba ampliamente, estaba perdidamente enamorado de espeon.

Después de un rato umbreon despertó, su estómago le pedía a gritos algo que comer, se levantó cuidadosamente pero espeon lo sujetó con su cola

Espeon: ¿A dónde vas?

Umbreon: Conseguiré algo de comida

Espeon: ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Umbreon: Claro

Espeon y umbreon salieron de la cueva y observaron que apenas había anochecido, espeon se encubrió con el cuerpo de umbreon

Umbreon:¿Qué sucede?

Espeon: No me gusta la obscuridad

Umbreon: ¿Tienes miedo?

Espeon: Si

Umbreon se conmovió al ver la actitud de espeon, parecía un cachorro asustado

Umbreon: No pasa nada, no ahí porque temer

Espeon se reconfortó al oír las palabras de umbreon

Umbreon: Anda ven sé dónde conseguir buenas moras

Umbreon guió a espeon entre la obscuridad del bosque hasta que llegaron a un frondoso árbol

Umbreon: Espera aquí

Espeon vió como umbreon saltaba de rama en rama hasta esconderse en las hojas del árbol, después de unos minutos umbreon bajó del árbol con varias ramas en su boca

Umbreon: Ven, come un poco

Espeon se acercó a umbreon y juntos comenzaron a comer moras enviándose miradas cómplices que lograban sonrojarlos

Umbreon: ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Espeon: Claro

Umbreon y espeon caminaron por el bosque hablando de todo lo que había acontecido en los dos últimos días, espeon y umbreon llegaron a un hermoso prado iluminado por la luz de la luna llena

Umbreon: ¿Unas carreras?

Espeon: ¡Claro!

Espeon y umbreon comenzaron a correr, en el inicio de su carrera espeon mordía el polvo de umbreon pero al finalizar el ganador fue otro

Espeon: ¡Gane!

Umbreon: Eres muy rápida

Espeon: Gracias

Umbreon: Ven vamos a descansar

Espeon: Si

Umbreon y espeon se recostaron en el prado, uno cerca del otro

Espeon: Umbreon, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Umbreon: ¿De qué se trata?

Espeon: Me preguntaba, ¿por qué eres un pokémon solitario?

Umbreon se tomó unos minutos para meditar su respuesta

Umbreon: Porque quería dejar de sufrir

Espeon: ¿Dejar de sufrir?

Umbreon: Veras, antes de llegar aquí yo tenía un hogar con mi entrenador pero por culpa de un mal nacido me separaron de él, los houndooms que nos enfrentamos antes me perseguían a mí para llevarme con su entrenador, pero al llegar aquí me perdieron el rastro, sin embargo me habían herido pero por suerte una eevee me encontró y me cuidó hasta que mejoré, días después me enteré que mi entrenador había muerto, eso fue un golpe duro pero salí adelante, no obstante los pokémon de aquí no me querian por ser un forastero y ... para no hacerte más larga la historia me quedé solo y busqué un lugar donde nadie me molestara, por eso me mude aquí

Espeon: O, eso quiere decir que tu no quieres volver a sentir nada por nadie

Umbreon: Si

Espeon se sintió destrozada al oír eso, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón pero el ya no quería volver a sentir nada por nadie

Umbreon: Pero...

Espeon: Hmpp

En un movimiento rápido espeon quedó debajo de umbreon, un sonrojo se hiso visible en las mejillas de espeon, miro los ojos de umbreon y notó como estos la veían de una forma diferente, la veían con... ¿amor?

Umbreon: Pero todo eso cambió cuando apareciste tu

Espeon: Umbreon

Umbreon: Cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto, de inmediato tus ojos me cautivaron y traté de huir de ti pero al verte tan indefensa yo... yo no pude resistirlo y te ayudé, traté de alejarme de tí pero ya era demasiado tarde, me había enamorado de tí...

Espeon: Umbreon... yo

Umbreon: Te amo

Umbreon descendió y besó los labios de espeon, espeon no lo podía creer, él le había dicho que la amaba, sin poder hacer nada una lágrima recorrió la mejilla sonrosada de espeon, umbreon se percató de esto y la lambió rompiendo así el beso

Umbreon: No tienes por qué llorar...

Espeon: Lloro de felicidad, jamás en toda mi vida había sido tan feliz, umbreon yo te amo

Espeon besó a umbreon en los labios, ambos sabían que el destino los había hecho encontrarse para dejar de sufrir en sus mundos donde no existía el amor, umbreon tenía miedo de que alejaran a espeon de su lado pero jamás lo permitiría, primero lo matarían a él antes de permitir que alguien le arrebatara su felicidad, a partir de ese momento los sufrimientos y desprecios se habían terminado, ahora había llegado una era de paz para ambos donde se amarían sin restricciones.


End file.
